Missing You
by Colette's a Bimbo
Summary: After Kratos left Symphonia, he thought no one missed him, but what he didn't know was that he was wrong once again!   Dedicated to my BFF, Colette Hyuga   ONESHOT!


A/N: This fic is dedicated to my Best Friend for Life, Colette Hyuga, who moved to a different country a few months ago. I just want you to know that we miss you back in America! This one's for you Bud!

* * *

><p><strong>Missing You<strong>

Derris Kharlan was a desolate wasteland. Half of the comet was destroyed, thanks to Lloyd. The purple atmosphere didn't help much to lift moods either. Everything was in ruins, from the cracked floors to the demolished buildings; and among all of that stood an angel, Kratos.

The auburn-haired man sighed. Did anyone miss him back in Symphonia? He shook his head as soon as the thought formed.. No one would miss him. Lloyd had Dirk, Yuan wasn't the type to mope around, Colette had better things to worry about, Raine was probably just glad he was gone, Genis probably remember him as 'Lloyd's Real Dad', and he hadn't known the rest well enough for them to miss him. What was there for them to miss anyways?

* * *

><p>"Hey mom... I've almost destroyed every single exsphere. Soon, we won't have to worry about anyone else suffering the same fate as you. Isn't that great news?"<p>

Lloyd was standing in front of Anna's grave, telling her about his journey, his mission. Fresh roses were placed on her grave, and a flowery scent filled the air. Colette stood next to Lloyd.

"Don't worry Mrs. Aurion! We'll try to finish our mission as quick as possible!" the blonde chirped.

"There hasn't been any news from Da- Kratos yet. He kept true to his words when he said he wasn't coming back..." Lloyd began. "Mom, do you think he finally forgave himself for killing you?" He was met with silence.

Colette wrapped her hand around his. "I'm sure he did."

Lloyd shook his head. "Then why did he leave? He could have stayed! He could have-"

Colette interrupted him, "He was trying to do the better good. If he had stayed, all the half-elves would have continued being discriminated. Think of Genis and the Professor."

Lloyd sighed. "Always trying to be the better person..."

Colette gave a bright smile. "Lloyd, I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to be acting like this. Cheer up!"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I guess your right. I guess I just...miss him..."

It seemed he wasn't the only one that thought this because his exsphere began to lightly glow.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Sheena winced as she quickly grabbed the palm of her hand.<p>

"What's wrong my Voluptuous Hunny?" Zelos asked the ninja.

She flashed a quick glare at the redhead. "Don't call me that."

He smirked. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

Sheena showed the Chosen her left palm which had a scar running across from her thumb to her index finger.

"When did you get this?" Zelos shouted.

Now, Sheena was the one smirking. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

"Um... Because no one touches my hunny and gets away with it!" He announced.

The ninja rolled her eyes. "Too bad, he already got away."

"What?" Zelos asked.

"Kratos gave it to me when I first tried to kill Colette... It seems like such a long time ago. While I was trying to attack her, Kratos sliced this hand while trying to disarm me." She explained.

Zelos balled up his fist. "What- Why didn't you tell me? I could have-"

Sheena scoffed. "What, try to attack him then fail horribly?"

The redhead gave the kunoichi his famous sad-puppy face. "Awww... You don't believe in me that much?"

"Well...I also owe him..."

"Huh?"

"While we were fighting Undine to make a pact with her, she had a clear shot at me. She could have killed me, but Kratos pushed me out of the way before she could do any damage. So, in a way, I owe him my life."

Zelos sighed. "Then, I guess I owe him too."

Sheena gasped. "Zelos, do you mean?"

He gave a bright smile. "Hey, I could have lost a hunny if he didn't save you."

Sheena closed her eyes. "I wish he was here right now so that he could kill you," she muttered.

"What was that?" The clueless redhead asked.

Sheena gave a fake smile then whacked Zelos upside the head.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand this..." Raine muttered to herself. She was staring at a scripture written in the Angelic Language, one she had never seen before.<p>

"Genis, can you read this?" she asked her brother as she carefully passed the book to him.

Genis stared at the scripture for a minute before shaking his head. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before... Maybe Colette can translate it?" Genis's tone of voice gave away the fact that he didn't believe his childhood friend would be able to understand it either.

Raine took the book back and continued to stare at it. "Why can't I understand this? It's illogical!"

"Um...maybe it's an old form of the Angelic Language." Genis said.

The professor mentally face-palmed. How did she not realize that before?

Genis continued, "So then that would mean that the only people that would be able to read this are Kratos and Yuan... and seeing as how we don't know where Yuan is, and Kratos is off somewhere in the galaxy, we won't ever be able to understand what that translates into unless we can find a secret cult that's been passing down the language for over 4000 years."

Raine sighed as her brother finished. "It's times like these that I wish Kratos didn't leave... ...what am I saying?" she exclaimed.

Her brother shrugged. "I sort of wish he didn't leave... It was nice to have logical talks with someone other than you."

Raine whacked Genis. "How could you ever trust that man? He betrayed us! He knew Lloyd was his son all along, yet he chose to betray us!"

Genis rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head. His sister had never gotten over that. "First, ow~ Second, Geez sis, he's halfway across the galaxy by now. Cut him some slack!"

Raine sighed again. Deep inside, she knew that she had forgiven him long ago, and in fact, she did miss her small talks with him.

* * *

><p>Yuan yawned and continued to stand next to a small seedling. When he had decided to take the job of protecting the tree he had more action in mind. He never thought he would have to just stand around. This job was even more dull than the office job Mithos gave him two thousand years ago. He mentally cursed Kratos for leaving and forcing him into this boring job.<p>

"Wherever he is, I hope he's having fun." he, sarcastically, muttered to himself.

"Hmm...I guess I do miss him." the blue haired Seraphim said to no one in particular.

He continued to talk to himself. "I mean he was a great friend for the first thousand years or so. Then he decided go emo for a while after Anna died...Poor girl, may her soul rest in peace... ... but I do miss him. I really do."

"It's great to hear that." a familiar voice said from somewhere.

Yuan screamed when he saw Kratos, a few feet away from him.

"What the? You're back?" He asked.

His friend shook his head. "I'm using the communicator."

Yuan froze. "I...of course I knew that!"

Kratos shook his head. "Sure you did."

* * *

><p>Now, some notes to Colette Hyuga from her friends (I put a [] around things I censored)~<p>

G: Hello! And remember Peter Pan! And [My Soul Your Beats]'s elective is drama and she's doing a play on it! Funny isn't it! Hope you are doing well!

HPLUVER: Hey [Colette Hyuga]! I miss you! [Zeles] [told me about how you're doing]! LOL! Hope you're doing well! Fighting! P.S. Eighth grade SUCKS! You're not missing out on anything! ;D

Mars: Hey [Colette Hyuga], thanks for the Redvines! [The Music Teacher] thought you were a Redvine addict. Anyways, we all miss you. Chorus sucks without you.

DIGITALaura: Hey Hey! This is [DIGITALaura]. I don't know you too well, but I hope you are doing well.

HAPPYJisu: Hey [Colette Hyuga]! I miss you so much! I hope you're having a great time in [the country you moved to]! Please come back! . … :D Bye~

My Soul Your Beats: Hey [Colette Hyuga] how ya doin'? Good thing Peter Pan can't stalk you now :)

Clawd: Hi [Colette Hyuga]! How's the torture in [The country you're in]? Hope you don't suffer TOO much (or do I? meh he he...) Email me soon!

Zeles: Hope this fic cheered you up! Don't let those bitches get to you! Work hard and fight on! Gambare!

~Kaze ga fuku hodo Moeyou to yurago no~

~Haruka kimi no negaishi kiseki wo Kanaetai~

~Naite naite sakebu hodo ni Agaki yukeba ii~

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading.<p>

Please review! ^.^


End file.
